


When I'm Gone（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Something for when Wade isn't there, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade给Peter买了一个令人难以置信的私人的生日礼物，为了在雇佣兵不在的特殊场合里能让他愉悦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I'm Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674689) by [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost). 



Peter正闭着眼睛坐在沙发上面，双手张开，胃里有种不舒服的感觉。

他今天早上醒来的时候长嘴的雇佣兵的嘴和他自己的嘴离得相当的近，以一吻来迎接，并且立刻拖下了床来了个浴室play以庆祝生日。大声的、不甚愉悦的生日浴室play确实是开启这一天的一个令人愉悦的方式。

当他擦干身体穿上衣服后，他听到了在他和他最好的朋友Harry——幸好他出差去了——共享的公寓的厨房里发出了可疑的声响。他试图无视它们，但是很快他发现他自己一瘸一拐的走出了卧室，试图将他的另一条腿塞进只有一半挂在他身上的牛仔裤里。  
煎饼。许多的。煎饼。如此多的煎饼，Wade一定是在浴室性爱之前就做了其中的大部分，而现在正在用粘稠的奶油和草莓装点他们。在Peter坐下来的时候，Wade开了个想要吃掉Peter配料的玩笑，他知道这不是一个玩笑，这确实很可能发生在直到Wade的计划结束前的任何一个时候。  
这就是Peter如何到了这儿。在他的沙发上。当Wade将他精心包好的礼物丢到Peter的手里。包装纸发出沙沙声，Peter的手环住它，然后他停住了，疑惑的歪着头，感受到了他手掌上的物体的形状。

“Wade？”

“Yeah？”

“你给我买了个按摩棒做生日礼物？”

“不是按摩棒。这是假阴茎。他们是有区别的。”

Peter大声的叹了口气，身体向后靠在沙发上。他告诉过Wade好几次他不喜欢性爱玩具。他们太硬了，而且很奇怪，还有着奇怪的阴蒂附件，在肛交中没有任何作用，而且它们不是Wade——尽管Peter永远也不会告诉Wade他不想要一个按摩棒或者假阴茎因为它不是他的阴茎。

“说真的，拆开它。你会喜欢这一个的。”

小心翼翼的，Peter睁开了一只眼睛，仅仅只是一条缝，看到雇佣兵嘴唇狡猾的微笑。他激动的凝视着，几乎是撒旦给Peter了力量来打开他的礼物。

“天哪，你成功了。”Peter听到Wade真的像预期的一样过于兴奋的时候翻了个白眼。他没有太注意的撕开了假阴茎的包装纸，把垃圾扔在他旁边的沙发上。直到这东西整个被拆开Peter才意识到这个硅胶阴茎有某种…….奇怪的感觉。

他眨了眨眼。盯着它。他把玩着它，挤压着它。他又眨了眨眼。

“Wade？”

“Yes？”他男朋友急切的回应就知道他肯定已经知道Peter想要问什么了。

“你把你的阴茎给我了？”

“Yes！”Wade脚尖蜷了起来，开心的瞥了一眼他自己的阴茎的硅胶复制品——相当逼真的复制品，和Peter不安又着迷的脸。“哥自己做的模型！”

“我希望如此……”不知何故，Peter设法咕哝着，他仍然没法将他的目光从他男朋友的阴茎版本的假阴茎上挪开。“为什么？”

“哥经常出门，哥知道你会寂寞，但是你从来没有正确的撸过，尽管在哥确实很喜欢到家的时候有一只因为情欲压抑而挫败的小蜘蛛。但是哥应该照顾好你，甚至在哥不在这儿的时候——所以！现在你可以好好的操你自己了，因为哥实际上今晚就得走了。大任务，哥希望这没关系因为哥直到今天是你的生日但是哥技术上来说还在这儿——某种程度上——来给你更用心的口。”

Peter摇了摇头。这花了点时间，他男朋友经常的那种扯淡——尽管通常他听起来像他在和另外两个Peter不能擅自听到的人交谈。

“哦。”是他唯一能说出的话。当然Wade要走了他很失望，但是他确实记起了Gwen想带他出去到镇里去过生日或者别的什么，所以他可以找到其他的方法来过他的生日——比起他经常的那样在卧室里毫无节制的性爱更加正常的方式，至少是在他没有打击犯罪或者学习的时候。Wade花费了很大一部分他的空闲时间。

“这样……可以吗？”

Peter没有注意到Wade不自在的挪了挪。因为暴力和完全无法理解他人的情绪，Wade是一个极其粘人的男朋友。他坚持这是他的家，经常在这里过夜基本上导致了他没有付任何房租就住在了这里——这不止一次的让Harry很生气——而当同性婚姻法通过的时候，Wade曾试图将他拉去市政厅。

“你给我了一个你的阴茎，作为我的生日礼物。”

“呃…….对。做了，给了，接受了，剩下的只有用了，但是在哥走之前你都不能这么做——如果可以的话哥走了。”

“哦，好……你可以晚点走。当然，Gwen定了不涉及你阴茎的计划。”

这让Wade猝不及防了一会。“好吧哥应该这么希望！我的意思是她真是个混蛋但是——通过看着小蜘蛛你的屁股只是两倍的性感。它总是这么性感但是真他妈的！”

 

 

煎饼被吃完了，有几个还没吃掉，剩在盘子里，但是Wade和Peter的躯体取代了他们。因为Wade认为在他走之前来一场这比生日浴室play更加性感也有意义的多。Peter跟Gwen和几个其他朋友出去到一家不错的餐厅过生日了。在吃过了一些蛋糕后面无表情的服务员唱了生日歌，Peter回到了他的公寓，感谢了每个人让他拥有一段如此美好的时光。

然后他就发现和Wade的阴茎单独在一起了。这真是个奇怪的想法。这就像有人切下了Wade的阴茎然后…….Peter只能称之为怪诞。

无论如何这都是个礼物。是Wade花了很多心思和努力的礼物。而Peter正欲火中烧。

他咬了咬嘴唇，向下看去，看到复制的阴茎正放在他两腿之间的床上。他的电话响了。

立刻，他滑开了手机，将他贴在脸颊边，咕哝道，“嘿Wade。”

“用了吗？”

“刚要用。”他大概是，让我们诚实一点。

“真的？让哥听听！”

Peter叹了口气，不确定是否要接受电话性爱。他从来都不擅长这个。

“你什么都不用说，就让哥听听就行了。”

“好吧…….”Peter呻吟着，伸手到床头柜拿出一些润滑剂。

“两根手指，你今天挺松的。”

“你很清楚，不是吗？”

“Yup。”在鬼知道他跑去世界上哪儿了的电话的另一头里他的声音中毫无羞耻。

Peter遵循着他的指示，轻松的将两根手指塞进了被撑开的洞口。在他增加力道推进去的时候还是有点火辣辣的疼痛，但是很快消散了，用他的手指操着自己，直到他感到足够的润滑。

“把它放进去。慢慢的。”

他呻吟着，将手指抽了出来，因空虚而呜咽。但是下定了决心润滑那根假阴茎。这太离奇了。将他的手在假阴茎上游走，感觉就像真的是Wade的老二，只是更凉一些。它握在手里既不温暖，也没有脉搏的跳动。也不是那个要求格外多的雇佣兵的一部分。

“感觉和哥一样的，不是吗？”

“不完全是…….”Peter咕哝着，尽管他没有说出整个真相。它感觉很像Wade的老二。足够让他想象他就在这儿，和他一起在床上。尽管Peter知道如果Wade没有跟他打的电话，这个假阴茎也不能在他脑海中创造出如此真实的一个想象。

“把它推进去。”

向后靠在他的枕头上，Peter让阴茎的头部没了进去，因为和Wade一模一样的大小而喘息。

“就像这样。”Wade在电话的另一头低哼着，就像他能够看到Peter在干什么一样。可能可以。可能在Peter没看到的时候放了个摄像头。这个色狼。“深一点。”

Peter呻吟着将Wade的阴茎推的更深，他的屁股不由自主的抬起来迎合。它感觉很像他。如此像到以至于他可以听到他喉咙深处的呜咽，甚至当Wade没有用他的躯体笼罩着他，没有啃咬着他的喉咙，没有张开手指在他的胸膛上游走，只有Wade的一部分，Peter讨厌着自己如此死心塌地的跟着那个愚蠢的、闯入他生命的雇佣兵。

“快一点。你能做到。不要退缩。”

他很难加快速度。他在塞入他屁股的阴茎上摇摆着，转动着他的腰。通过他之前所拥有的一点点使用性爱玩具的经验来做到最好——如果这有任何意义的话。达到Wade达到过的地方，用同样的方法撞上他的前列腺，让一声下流的呻吟溢出Peter的嘴唇。

“很好。你为哥做的很好Pete。用我的老二操你自己。你很想要不是吗？”

Peter又一次呜咽起来，听到Wade的话他戳刺的动作更快了，尽管抗拒的摇着他的头。“不。不……我想要你。”他喘息着，更用力的推进硅胶的假阴茎，希望是Wade正在操他，想要他允许Wade的那样压倒他，无情的进入他。那是他所想要的。

“Jesus。”这是Wade在电话的另一端粗重的呼吸间唯一能够说出的话。他正在Peter用他老二的复制品操着自己时为自己手淫。这种想象比任何Wade能够给他买的玩具都要火辣，他将他另一只手也环上他的老二，上下撸动着，前液粘在腹部。

“操，Wade！我想要你，想要你在这儿……”Peter咬紧牙，用假阴茎更用力的操着自己，更紧的握紧自己，撞进他自己的手掌。

“就是这样。为我高潮，Pete。为我尖叫。”

Peter这么做了。他尖叫着，后穴咬紧了屁股里的玩具，更用力的抚摸着自己，射在了他的腹部和胸膛上。他瘫倒在床上，精疲力竭的将玩具从后穴拿了出来，他满足的呻吟充满了Wade的耳朵。

Wade在他高潮的时候发出了一声下流的咕哝，Peter的名字从他的嘴唇间呼出。

他们火热的呼吸填满了手机几分钟，Peter正濒临睡着的边缘，Wade头一次如此安静和沉思。

“这很火辣。”

“Mm……”Peter同意，眼睛颤动着闭上了，蜷缩到枕头里，闻起来就像是Wade。

“明天还想做吗？”

Peter轻笑着，嘴唇勾起一个轻柔的微笑。他准备像平常Wade出去的时候那样手机就这么开着睡着了。他让雇佣兵在他耳边说话，直到他最终意识到Peter再没有意识了，然后继续讲话，因为这是当他一个人在任务中会做的事情。最后会在他足够累了准备去为钱杀了某人时挂断。

“好……好主意。”


End file.
